Wild Flowers
by Oro-han
Summary: In Cape Caem, Iris is in a good mood to have everyone there for a few days before they set of to Altissia so she picks some flowers to give to the boys. (got the idea from hers and Gladio's names, since they're both flowers). T for language


"Good morning, Ignis!" Iris greeted from where she sat at the dining table, a large pile of wild flowers in front of her.

"Good morning. You're rather chipper today." Ignis pulled up a chair, cooking left to Monica while they stayed in Cape Caem.

She smiled, her fingers deftly weaving flower stems together. "I'm just happy I get to spend some time with all of you before you leave for Altissia."

"Of course." He agreed. "If I may ask…?"

"Oh, I found them growing nearby this morning, would you like one?" She held up a tiny pink blossom for Ignis.

"That's very kind of you." He tucked it into the pocket of his shirt, where it stood out brightly against the darker colors.

"Good morning," Noctis said around a yawn, joining the other two at the table.

"Good morning."

"Noct."

"What's for breakfast?" Noctis asked, uninterested in the flowers until he had food and coffee into him.

"Pancakes," Iris nodded in the direction of the kitchen, where Monica was hard at work, though she spared a wave when he looked her direction. Breakfast for eight was no small task.

"Sounds good," He yawned again, resting his head in his hands, half asleep.

"Hey, you're up early." Gladiolus's heavy footsteps shook the stairs.

"There you are! Come here, I have something for you." Iris jumped up and tucked her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" Gladiolus asked, standing in front of her, arms folded over his chest.

"Come closer...Okay, now close your eyes." Iris instructed, putting a delicately woven crown of wildflowers on top of Gladiolus's hair. "There."

He straightened up. "What is it?" His hand coming up to touch it.

"No, don't touch." Iris instructed firmly. "Go look into a mirror, but you can't take it off."

"Okay, okay." Gladiolus held up his hands in mock defense and went to do just that, moments later loud raucous laughter could be heard from the wash room.

He returned still wearing the crown as instructed. "You're going to ruin my image this way."

"That's the point," Iris had returned to her seat at the table. "You walk around with no shirt, trying to look scary and cool, but really you're just a big softy, now everyone will know."

"I think it suits him rather well." Ignis agreed.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Noctis looked up and nodded. "Brings out his eyes."

"Food is ready." Monica interrupted, setting plates before the boys. "Are you sure you don't want any, Iris?"

"I had something earlier, I'm fine for now, thanks." She continued to weave flower chains.

"Just in time," Prompto hopped the railing at the end of the stairs, bound over to the table and sat down in front of a fresh plate. "Time to dig in...Gladio what are you wearing?"

Gladiolus shot Prompto a warning look. "Iris made it for me."

"Oh," Prompto knew better than to test Gladiolus when it came to his younger sister. "It's great. I love it." He smiled at Iris, being careful not to insult her work for fear of the older brother's wrath.

"Really? Thank you Prompto!" She held up another, already nearly finished. "I'll give one to you too."

"You really don't have to." Prompto shook his head, and Gladiolus stabbed his pancakes in a way that could only be described as threatening. "I-I mean unless you really want to. I don't want to make you do extra work."

"I was just making another because I picked too many flowers, so it's fine." She assured him, tucking in the last few wild flowers, bright pink with a few white and the occasional yellow. "Here, this is for you."

Prompto tentatively reached across the table and took it from her, his face already starting to turn red from embarrassment. "Thanks." With the encouragement of Gladiolus's death stare he was able to put the crown on top of his own hair.

"Okay," Iris said, standing. "I have some things to do around here, so you guys enjoy breakfast and let me know if you need anything." Then she was off.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Prompto a nice shade of crimson.

"You look quite lovely, Prompto." Ignis assured him, between bites. "In fact, the color of your cheeks brings out the pink very nicely."

"Grow up, Prompt." Gladiolus stuffed large bites of syrupy pancake into his mouth. "They're just flowers."

"Flowers are for _girls,_ for guys to give to girls." Prompto insisted. "Not for girls to give guys." His voice was low, as if he didn't want to be overheard.

"If it makes you feel any better." Noctis was cutting his food into neat little squares. "If you put on a dress I think you'd pass as a girl."

Gladiolus burst out laughing, and Prompto sputtered somewhere between angry and mortified. "I do _not_ look like a girl!" Ignis was covering his own laughter by wiping his face with his napkin.

"You _do_ have rather delicate features Prompto." Ignis agreed. "I think with a little bit of effort you would pass as a fine young lady."

"Those scrawny arms aren't helping either." Gladiolus gestured with his coffee cup.

"Come on, that's not fair." Prompto sunk deeper into his seat, his food all but untouched at this point.

"No, you're right," Gladiolus agreed. "Here we are picking on you because you _could_ look like a girl when Prince Noctis over here could be mistaken for _Princess_ without any changes at all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Noctis pointed his fork menacingly at Gladiolus, "Who's side are you on anyway?"

Ignis was trying to keep a straight face. "Indeed. If he were to wear a dress at his wedding he might steal the show from the bride."

Gladio was laughing way too hard at the mental image, needing to drink something to calm himself down. "Oh, now what's bothering you Prompt?" He asked, trying to catch his breath but still chuckling to himself.

"First you say that I look like a girl." He stabbed his food angrily, "Now I'm not even the prettiest girl at the table anymore."

"Hey," Noctis looked legitimately offended. "Fuck you."


End file.
